The Earl's 'Experiment'
by chronasprite
Summary: When the Millennium Earl and Road decide to lock the male Noahs in rooms alone with the male exorcists and not let them out until something 'interesting' happens, what WILL happen? I suck at summaries! YAOI Crack pairings! Rated M for future chapters
1. The 'Experiment'

Deep in the black of night, a rare and awkward silence filled the castle of the family of Noah. Said family of Noah were sitting around their dining table at the time, each of them staring at their lord, The Millennium Earl, in absolute shock.

"You want us to _WHAT!?" _Debitto, one of the 'noahs of bonds', stood up abruptly, a look of

surprise and anger over his face. The Earl chuckled heartily in reply.

"I want you to befriend the exorcists. Why else would I ask you to capture them?" He answered bluntly, acting as though it was normal for a Noah to like an exorcist.

"But Lord Millennium, that's absurd. Why are you making us do this?" Tyki Mikk, who had previously been reading contently, also stood up.

"It's an....experiment that me and Road have decided to try out, and since skin is away looking for innocence, It'll only be you three participating."

"But that's unfair! And what about Lulubell?" Jasdero, the other noah of bonds, didn't bother to stand up, and was only really protesting to please his brother. He didn't think it seemed like such a bad plan.

"I'll answer that;Only the male Noahs are taking part in this, and that is for a good reason!" Road Kamelot, who was sitting on one of the Earl's shoulders finally spoke up.

"...Which is?" Debitto pouted grumpily, sitting back down next to Jasdero, his twin brother.

"If I tell you, you'll be even more mad! ~" Road giggled happily. The three male Noahs all paused for a moment, and then tipped their heads downwards, defeated. They all knew for a fact that if they didn't obey, they'd be punished by the Earl, and they _definitely _didn't want that. Tyki glanced over at the three bound and gagged exorcists that had been thrown down on the floor in the corner of the large room. He recognized them as Allen Walker, an exorcist that he had dealt with many times, Kanda Yu, Who was know for being harsh and cold hearted, and Lavi, the goofy and usually happy red haired boy.

"...How is this going to work? Are we going to be paired up, or what?" Tyki leant forwards in his chair, resting his chin on one of his hands.

"I've assigned each of you an exorcist that you'll be paired up with...or rather...you'll never be able to leave them." The Earl mused. Tyki raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What do you mean by that...?" Debitto shuddered as both the Earl and Road began to laugh under their breath.

_~ About five minutes later ~_

"...This is what I meant." The Earl stared down at Tyki, who was the only one the three noahs that was still conscious. Tyki mumbled something angrily under his breath as he tugged at the chain connecting him and Allen. The Earl had managed to knock out Debitto and Jasdero, and had handcuffed them to Lavi and Kanda. Tyki had decided to just let the Earl attach him to the young white-haired exorcist, and hadn't fought back at all. Luckily the exorcists were also unconscious.

"...You're not doing this for a reason, are you? You're doing this to amuse yourself." Tyki muttered, staring the Earl straight in the eyes.

"Bingo. Now, I'm going to lock you in a room with this boy, and I'm not letting you out until something interesting happens." The Earl pointed towards one of the rooms outside the dining room.

"Ugh..fine. But I doubt that Jasdebi will take kindly to being separated." Tyki sighed as he picked Allen up, and carried him into the room. He heard the door lock behind him. The room was a small bedroom, with barely any furniture apart from a small desk, an armchair, and a bookcase filled with a collection of novels that Tyki had already read.

"...What did he mean by 'interesting'?" Tyki grumbled as he lay Allen down on the bed, and then sat next to him.

Little did Tyki know, Road had polluted the Earl's mind with her giant Yaoi collection.....


	2. Jasdero & Kanda

"D-debi....?" Jasdero mumbled as he opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't remember falling asleep, or where he was, for that matter. He shifted uncomfortably, only to find that he was leaning against something hard and warm (Yes, I know that sounds very, very dirty.). He sat upright, waiting a few second for his eyes to focus.

"Not quite." The man next to Jasdero sighed. Jasdero was taken aback as he realized who the other male was. It was Kanda Yu, one of the strongest exorcists that the noahs had encountered. Jasdero let out a small gasp as he attempted to shuffle backwards, but he ended up getting caught and then falling face-down into the older man's lap.

"H-how did we get here...?" Jasdero pulled himself back up, blushing heavily when he realized just where he had landed.

"My guess is the Earl knocked both of us out, and then threw us in here." Kanda mused, not bothered by the Noah who had just pulled himself away from his crotch. Jasdero hesitated for a moment, watching the handsome exorcist. Kanda was bruised and battered, and his exorcist jacket and sword had been taken away. His hair had been ripped from its binds and was now laying carelessly down his back. He was no longer tied up, for he had managed to escape in just a couple of seconds after he had awoken.

"...I'm surprised that you didn't kill me why I was asleep...." Jasdero glanced at his arm to find that he was handcuffed to Kanda. Kanda shrugged in reply.

"Out of all the noahs, you seem the least irritating, well, when you're not with your brother." Jasdero smiled slightly as he moved closer to Kanda.

"I hope that Debitto is okay...." Jasdero rested his head on Kanda's shoulder. Kanda patted the blonde noah's head gently.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"B-but without me, all of his attacks are useless!" Jasdero was suddenly struck with realization, tears instantly forming in the corners of his eyes. Kanda let out a desperate sight as he pulled Jasdero towards him, wrapping his arms around the slim Noah. Jasdero blinked curiously as he looked up at Kanda with big, confused eyes. Kanda wiped a tear away from Jasdero's cheek.

"I can't stand watching cute things cry." Jasdero looked away, embarassed. Jasdero was a completely different person without his brother, and Kanda preferred it that way.

"I didn't realize you were so nice." Jasdero whispered, purposely avoiding eye contact. Kanda smirked, tilting Jasdero's head up by the chin and staring into his yellow eyes.

"I'm not, but anyone who could be mean to you, has no heart whatsoever." Kanda kissed Jasdero gently on the forehead, silencing Jasdero instantly.

_Meanwhile...._

"Wow, Lord Millennium! This is way too easy!" Road squealed happily, watching the footage of the camera recordings from Jasdero and Kanda's room. They were already close, and it had only been a couple of minutes since they had both woken up.

"I told you this would be fun." The Earl chuckled, shovelling popcorn into his giant mouth, sitting down in front of the three large screens. Yes, this was going to be fun....


	3. Debitto & Lavi

"Oh yeah , You lick that cream...." Lavi mumbled in his sleep, shivering slightly as he felt something nibbling on his neck. Wait, what?

"Huh?" Lavi's eyes shot open. It only took him a couple of seconds to realize what was happening. The black haired noah, who was laying next to him, was still unconscious, and was sucking on Lavi's neck subconsciously

"W-what the hell is he dreaming about!?" Lavi shuddered at the thought, moving away from the Noah. He reached out to shake Debitto awake, soon noticing that he was actually cuffed to the boy. He paused for a moment, and then he leant forwards and bit Debitto's ear. Hard. The Noah let out a loud yelp, waking instantly, and sitting bold upright.

"W-what the hell was that for!?" Debitto yelled, glaring madly at Lavi.

"You were sucking my neck. I though I'd get revenge." Lavi smirked, also sitting up.

"...Wait. I gave you that?" Debitto's eye twitched as he pointed at a large love bite on the read-haired exorcists neck. Lavi nodded, wincing as he poked the dark bruise.

"Oh. That's why Jasdero won't sleep in the same room as me!" Debitto thought for a second after saying this. His eyes widened noticeably.

"Jasdero! He's defenceless without me!" Debitto panicked, springing to his feet. Lavi was pulled upright by the chain attaching the two, but he remained on the floor.

"I'm sure he's fine. My innocence was taken away, technically I'm helpless too, and I'm sure that both Kanda and Allen aren't mean enough to kill someone who can't fight back." Lavi attempted to comfort the young Noah. Debitto hesitated, a worried look on his face.

"I s'pose...." Debitto sighed, sitting down on the bed in the middle of the small room.

"I didn't realize you cared so much. You seem kind of....um...arrogant?" Lavi raised an eyebrow and stared at the other boy.

"Shut up. He's my brother, what'd you expect?" Debitto stuck his tongue out at Lavi, who just laughed in reply.

"I don't really know. But you seem a lot nicer than I thought." Lavi chuckled, sitting down on the bed next to Debitto.

"Okay, One: Did the Earl give you some kind of Crack? You should be pissed of that you're alone with a noah, Two: Back off, I feel like you're trying to molest me, and Three: How come you're so relaxed?" Debitto shifted away from Lavi, a disgusted look on his face.

"I wouldn't know, No, and you're not so bad." Lavi grinned, moving closer to the noah yet again.

"Oh, whatever." Debitto grumbled, finally giving up on moving away.

"....So what exactly _did _you do to your brother in your sleep?"

"...Let's just say that the stitches got in the way a lot."

".......I _really _like you."

* * *

Ah, I FINALLY got round to finishing chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, I'm still in high school, so I have truckloads of homework to do! Dx

Anyways, Chapter 4 on it's way soon ~c:


	4. Allen and Tyki

Tyki let out a long sigh as he placed the terrible science fiction novel he had been reading back in the large shelf to the side of the room. It had been about two hours since the Earl had locked Tyki alone in a room with Allen, who had only just begun to wake up.

"W-where..am I...?" Allen mumbled, blinking sleepily.

"Back at the Hotel. Don't you remember?, we needed a weekend away from the kids..." Tyki trailed off, but stopped to burst out laughing as he saw the look on Allen's face. Allen just watched tyki, a completely unreadable expression across his face. Tyki wiped a tear away from his eye, his loud laughter dying down.

"Hey! Why am I tied up?" Allen struggled uncomfortably in his binds. Tyki, who was sitting next to Allen on the large bed, carelessly rolled Allen over, and began to untie him.

"If you even think about innvocating your innocence, I will destroy you." Tyki smiled eerily as he said this, causing Allen to shudder violently. Allen let out a relieved sigh as he moved his arms.

"So, why am I here?" Allen sat up, making himself comfortable. He didn't seem overly bothered about being alone with Tyki.

"You don't seem bothered by this at all, even though I could kill you at any moment." Tyki mused. Allen just shrugged in reply.

"You're soft on humans, don't even try to deny it!" Allen grinned. Tyki pouted grumpily and turned away from the younger boy.

"Anyway, I have no idea why you're here. The Earl suddenly decided to lock us in this room together, and he did the same thing to the twins, and the other two exorcists who were with you." Tyki explained. Allen gasped loudly, a worried look on his face.

"Relax. They'll be fine." Tyki patted Allen on the head. Allen paused to think for a moment as he watched Tyki cross his legs.

".....Can't you just, like, make the cuffs go through you?"

"...That sounded extremely odd."

"You know what I meant." Allen sighed in a desperate attempt to ignore the noah's dirty mind (Well, he IS the noah of pleasure!). Tyki chuckled, ruffling Allen's hair.

"You actually think I didn't try that? The Earl must have made these specially"

"Agh! Stupid....THINGY. What even _is _the Earl?"

"....I don't even know." Tyki said slowly, thinking as he did so. An awkward silence filled the small bedroom.

"So what do we have to do to get let out?"

"Well..um, The Earl said he won't let us out until we do something interesting, But I don't know what he means by that, and, uh...." Tyki shifted, his cheeks flushed with a light pink blush. Allen moved closer to Tyki, so his body was pressed against the older man's arm, which wasn't helping with Tyki's ever-growing blush.

"I know for a fact that before we got locked in here, The earl had been looking at some of Road's yaoi....and, um....I think that he means we have to...."

"Oh God." Allen's eyes widened as he realized just what Tyki meant.

"Yeah....Disturbing, I know. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if this whole thing was Road's idea."

"...What are we gonna do?"

"....I really don't know."

_Meanwhile, with Road and the Earl..._

"Dammit Tyki! You know what do do!" Road screamed at the monitor in front of her. Lulubell and Skin, who had just returned from their search for innocence, were now sitting next to Road and the Earl, also watching the events happening between the Noahs and Exorcists. The Earl was staring at the screen intently, sure that something of interest would happen soon.

"So, was Tyki right? Do you really expect them to-"

"--OH YEAH." The Earl and Road both exclaimed loudly at the same time.

"....I'm so glad I wasn't here when this happened." Skin licked at his ice cream, ignroing the footage.

"..Something _will _happen..." The Earl mumbled to himself, or at least, if nothing happened, they'd all pay for it later.....


	5. Quick

And after two years...I AM BACK! Finally! To be honest, I...completely forgot about this fic! That was, until the other day, I was reading through a certain fic, and though 'Wow, this looks familiar...', yeah, turns out it was this one, and I am an idiot. Anyways, I shall be trying to continues writing this, as the awesomeness of YuuJas ( 'Huge ass'?) cannot be forgotten!

...Someone needs to think of a better name for this pairing. Oh, and this is where the fic starts to get a little bit 'woaaaaah', so, you have been warned.

I don't own -man, blah blah blah, you get it.

~0o0~

The Earl hadn't torn his eyes away from the screen for the two days that the Noah and Exorcist pairs had been locked up in their rooms. It had become like an incredibly unhealthy, and yet incredibly sexy, addiction. But, he certainly wasn't the only one. Road, Lulubell, and even _Skin_ hadn't left his side, eager to find out how long it would take for the couples to...interact. Sexually. Mm.

~0o0~

Jasdero rolled over lazily, sleep still misting his mind slightly. Or, at least, he tried to roll over. He just ended up in a tangled heap, the warm object next to him getting knotted into his arms. His eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright, his cheeks flushed.

"I-I'm so sorry! I forgot that we were handcuffed!" He stammered through his apology, his embarrassment visible. He really was a lot different without his brother around...

But that really wasn't what Kanda was really focusing on. He was thinking about how damn cute the blonde Noah was. Oh, that and the aching erection rubbing on the inside of his trousers. Yeah, he'd just had a pretty...awkward, graphic, and totally hot dream about him and said Noah...and whipped cream. Even he wasn't sure what triggered it, but he knew that it was making this whole situation really...disturbing. And it didn't really help the position that they were in. Jasdero had somehow twisted them so that he was inbetween Kanda's legs, with their arms entwined. And with the way that he was struggling, he was _rubbing _roughly against the exorcist.

"It's okay, just...stay still, it'll be easier to untangle us!" He managed to gasp out, a couple of seconds too late. Jasdero had moves too quickly, and fallen...landing pretty much _groping _the samurai. And even the immensely dim Jasdero knew what the hard object under his hands was.

"K-Kanda...a-are you...?" He didn't even finish the question. He launched himself at the exorcist, handcuffs forgotten, sliding their bodies together.

"I better be the one who caused that..." He whispered down Kanda's neck, his tone husky. Okay, Kanda had realized that Jasdero was a lot different alone, but _damn! _Where the Hell had he learnt this! ...The Earl? Oh, ew.

"You were..." The Asian man hissed as Jasdero ran his hands over the standard black order uniform trousers, Kanda could barely hold in a low moan as Jasdero grabbed him tightly and smirked cutely. It was obvious that Jasdero was evil at heart, and he was certainly letting it show.

"But...if we do anything now...Lord Millennium might release us...and I don't want that." The blonde pouted, but didn't cease the stroking. Kanda would have suspected him of knowing something about why they were even in here, but his mind was misted with lust. He unknowingly thrusted his hips into the grey hands before him. He didn't care what was happening around him, about how embarrassed he would be after this, or even how vulnerable he looked, he was far too close to care.

"_Jasdero!_" He yelled out, reaching his climax, still fully clothed. Of course, that would feel utterly unpleasant later, but right now, he was just confused. Jasdero giggled innocently, and leant forwards slowly, pecking Kanda on the lips. Kanda was pretty sure his mind had just exploded or something. His face was bright red right now, and he knew it.

"If I hadn't gotten rid of it, it would just make you uncomfortable! Jasdero was helping!" He even looked cute when he was pretty much just raped Kanda with his hand. Kanda reached forwards and ruffled the long, curly locks gently.

"Yeah...you did well..." He smiled calmly.

~o0o~

Silence. The Earl, Road, and Lulubell were just staring at the screen, their mouths gaping open.

"D-did...did that just happen?" Lulubell finally broke the silence, wiping a stream of blood from her nose. All The Earl and Road could do was nod. None of them had expected anything to happen that quickly, let alone from Kanda and Jasdero, the most innocent and stoic seeming pair. But it wasn't enough. The Earl needed _more! _

And where was Skin during this, you ask?

Well, he was fast asleep, locked in a room with a certain Vampire we all know and love...

~0o0~

DUN DUN DUN~ Yeah, I felt little ol' Skin was missing out! Yo, I'm lookin' for suggections for things that the couples could do that could stretch this fic out a little...I'll write anything, and suggestions and reviews are like love! Oh, and flamers will get Earl-raped. Just warnin'.


	6. Hesitation

Yo yo yo! Sprite is back again, y'all! I was uber happy to see that I actually got reviews for the last chapter...and so I was determined to release the next chapter quickly! See? Reviews power my writing! Anyways, This chapter takes place just after the last chapter, so Skin and Krorykins haven't woken up yet, but they will...and it will be AWESOME! Enjoy!

~o0o~

Debitto couldn't old back his angry groan. He was far beyond pissed off, and was now holding back the urge to shove his foot inside the mouth of one certain redheaded exorcist. You see, Lavi snores. Really, _really _loudly. And thus, Debitto hadn't got a wink of sleep, as shown by the dark circles underneath his eyes. And the exorcist drooled. A lot. Debitto was pretty much lying in a pool of lukewarm spit, and he couldn't even move...damn handcuffs.

"Lavi...move!" The black-haired Noah attempted to shove Lavi to the side, to no avail. He only received a grunt in response. Well, at least he'd woken the bastard up. That was almost good enough to satisfy him.

"You snore like a fucking _bear, _dude." He continued to poke the other male. There was no way he was letting him get even more sleep after he had been put through that _Hell _last night! Seriously, his snores could have started a freaking earthquake. When this was over, Debitto was going to completely freak at the Earl for putting him through this!...Well. Not directly, of course. That would just be stupid.

"I can't help but notice that you didn't try to chew me in my sleep this time! I'm disappointed." Lavi stretched out on the bed, his joints popping satisfyingly, his usual goofy grin on his face, as always. He was still lying awkwardly close to Debitto, much to his annoyance.

"Okay, move back Mister Morning breath, and the reason I didn't touch you is because I got no fucking sleep because of your freaking snoring!" He snapped, rolling so his back was turned towards the exorcist. Which kind of failed, as they were still handcuffed, and Lavi was pulled so his arm draped around the grumpy teen.

"I'm sorry, I obviously wasn't snoring on purpose!" Lavi pouted. Two could play at this game! Lavi also threw his body around, pulling his arm back towards him, perhaps too hard and soon, with a loud grunt and a whine of protest, Debitto was pulled on top of him, his arm making an unhealthy popping noise as it was yanked partially from it's socket.

The awkward silence following was just...awkward. Really, really awkward. Debitto was straddling Lavi, his crotch far too close to the face of the redhead for his comfort, and his leather pants had rubbed..._badly _when he had been pulled, and he completely despised how good it had felt. Lavi gulped, unsure of what to do or say now...if he should even say anything. He had a ridiculously sexy, flushed Noah on top of him, and did he hear a _moan _when he had tugged the other teen onto him?

"I-I'm...sorry." Lavi coughed to break the tense, thick atmosphere. Debitto shifted, stillnot moving from his position on top of Lavi, and, quite frankly, he was looking more and more attractive by the second, the way that he bit his lip when he was nervous was just...immensely adorable. Debitto lowered his head and locked eyes with Lavi. Amber met Green, and neither could deny the attraction between them. A tanned hand gently stroked Lavi's face, sending a shiver of anticipation down the exorcist's spine.

"It's...fine..." Debitto whispered huskily, his breath warming up Lavi's face, almost as if it was hypnotizing him into submission. The other hand met his face, and without even a hint of hesitation, Debitto pressed his lips eagerly against the pale ones before him, teeth clashing against teeth in a moment of sharp, shooting pain which soon gave way to a strange pleasure, the likes of which Lavi hadn't felt for a long time. Damn, Debitto was good at this...

A fierce battle of tongues was taking place within their mouths, the war for dominance, the severe concentration making Lavi subconsciously tangle his free, un-cuffed hand into the soft black locks of his companion, pulling his head back so Lavi could switch their positions, slowly crawling on top of the slightly smaller male.

Debitto stopped abruptly and pushed Lavi away, his face red, bruised lips scowling.

"L-like I would actually go that far with you...!" He shook his head, and although his tone was hesitant, he turned his head away, a pout visible on his face. Lavi frowned. What had caused the sudden change? Just a minute ago, Debitto was the one who had started this whole ordeal, and now he was sulking about it? And it wasn't exactly like Lavi could get rid of his...now very large, trouser problem with Debitto listening!

And that was how they ended up almost exactly as they had started, sitting back to back in complete grumpy silence, thinking hostile thoughts about the other. Debitto was mainly just mentally-ranting about letting himself fall for Lavi's innocent goofball act, just throwing himself at him like a desperate whore. Lavi, on the other hand, had realized something. The way Debitto had shivered on top of him...he was..._scared_? Scared of the physical contact?

Or just...scared of being close to someone other than his brother? And Lavi mentally vowed to himself:

He would make Debitto trust him!

~o0o~

Road growled angrily, her fists flailing in the air as she watched the screen dedicated to the activities of Debitto and Lavi.

"So close!" She whined, crossing her arms and pouting madly. They were so close to actually going all the way! Or at least doing something remotely sexy! Those two were way too dull...why couldn't Debitto take after his brother and just...hand rape the redhead like Jasdero had!

The Millennium Earl on the other hand, still looked quite satisfied with just the kissing, and yet, a wild determination spread through his eyes like a forest fire.

"Soon...they'll do it soon..."

~o0o~

I hope that was worth the wait! ...Yeah, it wasn't...Well, I was all ready to go and write the super-awesome-sexy smut right thar, but I felt like it was too soon! ...Relationship development is good too, right!...RIGHT!

Uh, anyway, reviews give me energy to write more chapters! Review, da~?


	7. The game begins

Lookies who got off of her lazy butt and finally wrote a new chapter!

Sorry, got distracted with a convention in London and junk~ But that's over, updates MIGHT be more frequent...But probably not!

Anyways, Allen and Tyki chapter. Stuff happens. Wooh.

Enjoy! And reviews are LOVE. WITHOUT THEM, I DIE.

Rant over.

~o0o~

Tyki sighed silently to himself. Really, if the Earl wanted anything to happen between him and the exorcist, he would have to be so much more discrete. Really, those cameras were just...ridiculously obvious. That was how bored Tyki was. He had actually resorted to finding every single camera, and covering it somehow, purely to annoy the perverts watching this sick...'show'.

He let his eyes wander to the white-haired boy, who was currently lying sprawled-out on the bed next to him, mumbling something about being hungry into the pillow. Poor pillow. The Noah had come to notice that the boy pretty much never shut up. And it was starting to get seriously annoying.

"Do you ever shut up?" Tyki muttered under his breath, rubbing his temples with the hand that wasn't bound to the source of his anguish, said source lifting his head to stare at Tyki. Tyki couldn't help but notice how...spectacular his eyes were. So big and sparkling...full of hope and innocence...

Tyki turned his head away quickly, slightly horrified with letting those thoughts even creep into his head. Yes, he had had some...intimate thoughts about the boy once or twice. Maybe more. A lot. Most of the time. But, he's never actually thought about acting on them. This was his chance. But...there was no way he could actually let the Earl watch him act out his slightly-depraved fantasies! ...Was there?

"I can't help it...I'm just bored!" Allen whined, kicking his legs grumpily on the bed. He yawned loudly, and proceeded to stare at Tyki. He hated that Tyki thought he was just an innocent fool. He saw how Tyki looked at him. He had seen the lust laced into every glance he sent. He'd seen it before...namely, in the eyes of his Master. He was far less innocent and sweet than anyone thought. And he wanted to prove that to Tyki. He _would _prove it to Tyki.

Tyki gulped. That was practically an invitation to just ravish the boy. But...Allen was probably just being his usual, goofy self. He didn't mean anything by it. Allen rolled his eyes and shrugged. Well, what was there to lose? The Earl would probably kill him as soon as he left the damn room, he might as well mess with the Noah to amuse himself!

He pulled himself up, so he was sitting next to Tyki, probably too close for the Noah to be comfortable. And the look on said Noah's face was just...great! He had instantly stiffened up, his face completely void of emotion, obviously trying to hide how awkward he felt. Allen hid a giggle, shuffling even closer. Tyki was still fully clothed in his black suit, and he was suddenly beginning to feel unpleasantly hot. And horny. Allen had picked up on it.

Pale, dainty fingers ran up Tyki's leg, grey eyes locking with amber. Allen had always loved those eyes. Ever since he had first seen the man, he was instantly fixated on those eyes. Like polished amber caught in the sun...truly stunning. Of course, he had been scared, but he couldn't hide how attractive the Portuguese man was. He almost felt...obsessed.

A sharp intake of breath was the only sound that the Noah had made. He didn't want to admit to himself how sexy Allen was being right now. In fact, he was trying to think of anything but sexy thoughts. Earl in a bikini. Earl naked. Earl naked, rubbing whipped cream over his nipples whilst dancing provocatively on Skin's lap...nope, even that sickening thought was doing it. Tyki mentally punched his crotch for betraying him and getting so hard.

"Aren't you hot right now...? In all of that...heavy clothing...?" Allen whispered huskily down Tyki's neck, slowly rubbing his hands over Tyki's body, sliding them into the man's jacket to try and remove it. Tyki squirmed away from his touch. Allen smirked. The man's face was completely flushed, his usual latte skin tone tinted pink. His eyes were glazed over, confusion completely visible in the golden depths. A vision of true beauty.

"Allen. Stop." Tyki's tone was serious. Allen pouted, pulling his hands away from Tyki, but he didn't move away from the Noah.

"Why? You're obviously enjoying this! Down here says so..." Allen smiled cutely, placing a hand upon Tyki's groin. The bulge in his trousers was obvious, even without Allen palming it roughly, like he had begun to. Tyki let out a small moan, despite cursing himself for enjoying this so much. Curly, brunette hair was drenched with sweat, eyes shut, as if he was trying to imagine he was anywhere else but in this situation.

"A-Allen..." Tyky moaned breathlessly, his head turned away from the exorcist. Allen smiled, nuzzling his head into Tyki's neck, the Noah's spicy sent flowing into his nostrils and making his head swim. He placed a hand under Tyki's chin, and brought their lips together gently. Tyki had completely lost all sense at this point, Allen being the only thing on his mind...so, it was like most of the time, really.

Allen pulled away from the chaste kiss, a playful smirk on his face. He moved his hands away from Tyki completely, and threw himself back onto the bed.

"Can't let us get carried away! You wouldn't want to be let out of here...would you?" He winked. Tyki sighed, lying next to Allen, desperately attempting to ignore the desperate throbbing coming from down below.

"So, that's your game. Tease me endlessly?" He moved close to the boy, closing the gap in between them. Allen let out a small squeak as Tyki forced his tongue into his mouth. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, he just hadn't been expecting it. Allen grabbed Tyki by the shirt, their tongues fighting a fierce battle for dominance.

Tyki pulled away abruptly, their lips separating and Allen letting out a sound of annoyance at the moment being ruined.

"Two can play at that, boy..." He hissed, licking his lips. Allen gulped. The war was on. The war of awkward urges, and nothing to fulfil them. Oh, yay.

~o0o~

Road rolled her eyes angrily, her feet propped up on The Millennium Earl's lap.

"Really. I have a feeling that we are so going to get nothing from these two! And Tyki is the God-damn Noah of _pleasure_! This is like...his job or something!" She groaned. Tyki couldn't let her down! And really, why had he been so hesitant about just pinning the Exorcist down and violating him right there!

The Earl shook his head in disappointment. He was going to have to try and think of another method to make these guys...become intimate. Just waiting wasn't working! He needed to think of a plan...something drastic.

But still sexy.

~o0o~

Phooey, I need to write smut soon. Like, soon soon. Well, I shall soon my dearies! But I still need ideas to stretch out this fic, my lovelies! Any idea will do...

But yeah. Next chapter is Krory and Skin! Woot!


End file.
